


Beloved

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Breastfeeding, Butt Plugs, Caning, Dom/sub, Domme Allura, F/M, Fluff, Lactation Kink, Light Bondage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shapeshifting, Spanking, Sub Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is the first smut I've ever published, so any comments, criticisms, or feedback would be greatly appreciated! <3
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever published, so any comments, criticisms, or feedback would be greatly appreciated! <3

Allura smiles softly down to where Lance kneels beside her, a blindfold, his blue boxer briefs, and a deep blue leather collar his only clothing. She couldn't help the tenderness she felt as she looked at the round, gold tag which hung from the front, etched in Altean script. Lance couldn't read it, but they both knew what it said: Beloved. She shakes herself mentally, knowing she can't afford to keep thinking down this line of she's going to be able to give Lance what he needs, what he's asked her for. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, concentrating on the headspace she needs to be in for this evening. After a long moment, she opens her eyes again and gently taps Lance's shoulder. 

"Lance, are you ready, or do you still need a few more minutes?"

Lance shifts slightly, trying to assess himself, before answering, "I think I need just a few more minutes, Princess. I'm sorry." She grips his arm more solidly to hold his attention.

"Lance, you never need to apologize for needing more time. Do you remember your safeword?" 

He nods. "Yes, Princess." 

Allura strokes her fingers through his hair softly. "Tell me, boy." 

He shivers slightly at being called boy not as an endearment, but as a means of making him feel smaller next to her. "Rover." 

She nods in approval, though she knows he can't see it. "Good boy. I'll give you three more minutes before I check in again. Is that alright?" 

Lance hums at her fingers against his scalp, then says, "Yes Princess, that should be enough. Thank you." She gives him one more brush of her fingers before pulling her hand away.

She knows Lance needs this time to sink into his subspace without the distractions of his sight, but she's beginning to grow impatient, eager for the night's activities. She runs through their plans in her head, making sure she has everything prepared, then glances down to Lance's watch, which sat on the table in front of her. She watches the seconds tick down until the time has passed. 

She picks up the riding crop beside her on the couch and runs the shaft slowly beneath Lance's chin, stopping when the tongue rests beneath the point. She presses in a bit to lift his face, then moves the crop to gently press against his jaw, turning his face towards herself. "Time's up. Are we ready, Pet?" 

"Yes, Miss."

"Then stand, hands behind your back." He scrambles to get into position, standing at ease as he waits for her next move or command. Allura doesn't move from her seat on the couch, but lets the riding crop slide down his neck and over his chest, caressing the tanned skin with the tip. She occasionally places sharp strikes over his body, and Lance jumps at each, never knowing when or where they'll come. As she continues with this Allura speaks up. "I understand you have been very distracted lately, finding it difficult to focus. So for tonight, I would like your undivided attention. Do I make myself clear, boy?"

He shivers at both her tone and the crop brushing fleetingly over one sensitive nipple. "Yes, Princess." 

She pulls the crop away as she sits up straighter. "Good. Now come here." He turns around and carefully feels his way towards her with his feet, not wanting to bump into any unseen obstacle. When he stands in front of her, she reaches up and removes the blindfold from his eyes. She lets her hands skim down his cheeks, moving down his neck and chest, palms brushing the flat planes of his muscles until they rest at his hips. Her thumbs stroke the soft skin there for a moment before hooking into his waistband and pulling his underwear down his legs and guiding him to step out of them, tossing them aside. 

Finally, she stands and moves behind him, her left hand wrapping around him and feeling his belly jump where her fingers play, and points to the couch with the crop in her right. "On your knees. Head down on the cushion. You may rest on your arms if you wish." He quickly gets into position, blushing slightly as he lowers his head. She takes pity on him, knowing if he stays like this for too long, he'll cut off circulation to his hands with the weight of his head, so she offers him a pillow. She smiles kindly at him, reassuring him that it's all just play. He smiles back up at her. "Thank you, Miss." 

She tousles his hair endearingly. "Good Pet." 

He hums at the name and closes his eyes, both mind and body thrumming pleasantly at the praise. He shivers as she runs a gloved hand down his spine. He hadn't noticed her putting on the gloves while he took his place, but the feel of the cool, smooth material (Lance wasn't entirely sure what they were made of, but they reminded him of white patent leather) over his skin set his nerves alight, waiting for what was next. She stops just above the curve of his ass, hand pressed against the top of one cheek. The other strokes over his thigh in what he guesses is supposed to be a soothing motion, but it only excites him further. 

She continues her gentle petting as she speaks, "I am going to test you now. I will give you a distraction, but your job is to keep count. Understood?" 

He shifts restlessly, "Yes, Princess." 

She takes her hand away from his thigh, and Lance tenses, expecting the first blow. But he cries out in surprise when a wet finger circles his rim before pressing firmly, gently easing its way into his body. He moans at the unexpected breach. "Mm, Allura..." 

His eyes widen as he realizes what he's done and her other hand grips his hair firmly, pulling his head off the pillow and forcing his back to arch to accommodate the position. 

"Lance, I KNOW you better than to use my name in these situations." 

He hurriedly stutters out an apology. "Yes Princess, I'm sorry Princess, it won't happen again, I promise." 

She releases his hair and pushes him back down into position before adding, "I hope you'll keep that promise. I assure you, you won't like what will happen if you don't." 

He shudders at the implications, but remains quiet. She continues to stretch him, adding a second finger and scissoring them inside him. He whines at the stretch, most of his concentration going towards keeping himself from pushing back into her short thrusts. His focus goes out the window when she crooks her fingers and presses against his prostate, and he cries out, jumping forward away from her fingers at the sudden burst of sensation. But she firmly pulls his hips back, holding him in place with her superior strength and continues to massage the bundle of nerves. He whimpers and whines as she works him, adding a third finger and thrusting deep, then crooking to jab into his prostate on every other thrust. By the time she deems him thoroughly stretched, he's a trembling mess beneath her, legs shaking as he tries to hold the position and not rut down against the couch cushion. 

She chuckles at his straining, then picks up the plug she'd kept from his sight, warming it in her hand before applying lubricant and withdrawing her fingers from his body. He heaves a breath of mixed relief and disappointment, but tenses at the feel of something new being pressed against him. She soothes him, tells him to relax and trust her, and he does, his muscles loosening and letting her press the toy inside. Once in, she presses a button on a small remote and he whines high in his throat as it spreads and stretches him from the inside, pressing against his prostate unrelentingly. His breathing is ragged at the sensation of being pressed against but not enough stimulation to make him cum. She praises him again, making sure he knows she's pleased with him. 

"Very good, Pet, well done. Doing so well for me so far. Are you ready to keep count now?"

He nods his head, words not coming to him. Allura looks at him more seriously, a mixture of authoritative expectation of his answer and concern. They'd never used this toy before, and she didn't want to push him too far. "Lance, give me your answer." 

He swallows thickly, then answers in a strained voice, "Yes, Miss. I'm ready." She leans down to kiss his cheek, nodding in encouragement before she rises and moves to stand beside him. She keeps one hand on his back to ground him, and the other, she raises, bringing it sharply down against his ass, jostling the anchor plug inside him. He cries out sharply, more at the moment of the plug inside him than the strike, then gives her the first count, "One, Miss." She brings her hand down again over the other side, and it has much the same reaction as the first, the plug moving in a different direction this time. "Two." 

She picks up a steady pace, leaving about two seconds of space between each hit so he could quickly gather himself and offer his number. Before they'd started, he had asked her to push him a little bit, so once he reaches their customary 30 hits, she switches from her hand, which was growing sore, to a thin paddle she knows he enjoys. He gasps at the solid hit and the sharp sting that follows. He grits his teeth and gives her the numbers as the spanking continues. When they reach fifty, she checks in with him to see how he's doing, and though he doesn't open his eyes from where he has them clenched shut, he asks her to keep going. She moves to the crop again, her personal favorite of their collection, and sets four hits to his red ass, two to each side, before sliding it up to his shoulders. She presses another button on the remote and the plug begins pulsing, making Lance gasp and shift at the new feeling. She brings the shaft of the crop sharply over his ass again, intentionally hitting the plug. 

"Be still, boy." He doesn't answer but makes himself stop trying to push against the plug. She knows this is harder for him than normal, so she doesn't push for his answer this time. She brings the crop to his shoulders again and begins laying hits across them, working her way down his back to redden the skin there as well. His voice has lowered to a wavering whisper. 

When the tanned skin of his back is a uniform pink, she tells him to rise to his hands. He does as he's told, his muscles trembling. She can see tears in his eyes, but he hasn't used his safeword yet, and she knows she can trust him to do so if it gets to be too much. She taps the crop against his lips and he lets his mouth open for her. She rests the shaft of the crop between his teeth. 

"Hold this for me, boy. Don't forget to count. And you had better not drop it." He heaves a shuddering sigh and closes his eyes in resignation. She picks up the cane she'd been saving for last. She runs her fingers along its length before letting it fly against Lance's shoulders. Lance cries out loudly high in his throat at the sudden new sting. 

He sobs out his count, "86." She places another strike just below the first, creating a series of red lines across the pink skin.  
She had planned to go to 100 with just 15 from the cane, but before she gets there, Lance's arms give out and he falls to the cushion, trembling and sobbing. She tosses the cane aside and rushes to check on him. She pulls off her dirty gloves and wipes his tears away with her thumb, shushing him softly. "My poor boy, it's alright, it's over, we don't have to do anymore, it's alright Lance." 

Her words are cut short when he looks up at her with hazy eyes and whimpers, "I'm sorry Princess, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, but it got to be too much, I lost count, I didn't mean to..." She gasps slightly, and showers his face with soft kisses, fingers running through his hair the way she knows he likes. 

“Lance, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong, you don't have to apologize. Would you like to stop? We can stop now, if you'd like. Just tell me what you want." 

He thinks for a moment, then says quietly, "I'd like to keep going, but maybe we could just stop this part? I just want you." 

She kisses his forehead and smiles down at him. "Of course we can. My Good Boy, my Good Pet."

He nuzzles her wrist softly and she chuckles, giving his hair one last pet before moving to turn off the plug. He shudders at the loss of stimulation, voice moaning softly. She lets it close inside of him, but leaves it in for now. It's still positioned so that it can rub his prostate if he rocks on it, so she lets him have that.

"I think my Pet has done well enough to earn a reward. Good Pets deserve rewards, don't they Lance?" She scoops him into her arms and carries him towards their bed as he nods.

"Yes Princess." 

She sets him down gently, then finally begins to undress, herself. She has been in her commander's uniform all evening, and she sighs in relief as the cool air hits her heated skin as she removes each piece of clothing. She positions herself sitting up against the headboard in just her panties and bra. She smiles and pats her leg.  
"Come here, Boy." He can tell from her tone that she means the name more sweetly than before, and he eagerly settles in her lap, his legs straddling hers.

She produces a blue and pink scarf, gently guiding his arms behind his back and binding them together. He whines as it makes him arch his chest out towards her. She brushes her hands down his shoulders and chest, pausing to thumb at his nipples briefly, and he whimpers at the touch. He's always been sensitive there and loves when she plays with him like this. But all too soon, she moves her hands down to his hips to rest there for a moment, her eyes just taking him in. 

The touches to his chest have him worked up again, and he rocks back against his heels, trying to move the plug inside of him. She watches the way his hard cock bobs against his stomach, leaving wet streaks of precum over the flat skin. Her hands tighten their grip on his hips slightly and he stops his movements, his breath coming in little pants. She smiles at him slyly, and he blushes sheepishly at behaving so needy. She removes her bra and he stares hungrily before looking up at her for permission. She chuckles, knowing how much he loves to worship her breasts, and says, "You may."

He leans forward eagerly, mouth laving over her, tongue teasing over the nipple. He uses his teeth to tease the skin, careful to avoid grazing any sensitive areas. He sucks deeply, moaning as sweet milk fills his mouth. He suckles steadily, desperate for more. She moans has he drinks from her, and she makes him move his hips closer. Now he has to bend awkwardly to suckle at her, but once she starts fucking him slowly with the plug, he doesn't care. He rocks into her, sucking at her breast and rocking into the toy she fucks in and out of him so steadily. She finds his prostate and he moans, his head thrown back at the burst of pleasure, but she uses her other hand to guide him back down, to the other side this time. 

After a while, she pulls the plug out of him, setting it aside, and he whines in complaint, but gasps and moans deeply against her as her fingers rub at his stretched and sensitive rim. She moans in answer at the vibrations of his voice against her, and she lets herself shift. To anyone looking, there would be no difference, but Lance groans and ruts down as he feels the pressure build as his cock now rubs against hers, trapped inside her tight panties. She orders him off of her and he scrambles to obey as best he can without the use of his arms. She stands and removes her panties, her long cock springing free, and Lance stares longingly at it. She moves closer to him and rests a hand on his head. 

"Go ahead, Pet."

He licks the flat of his tongue up the underside, swirling around the head and dipping into the slit to taste her. She can't produce seed herself, but he loves her taste. Finally, he takes it into his mouth, bobbing eagerly over the hot flesh until he presses down and takes the whole length into his throat. She gasps and cries out at the unfamiliar sensation of his throat rippling around her. She doesn't do this very often. She thrusts in a few times, loving the wet heat enveloping her, before she pulls out, watching as a string of saliva connects her to her lover's lips. She settles herself against the headboard again. "Come here, Boy." He can tell by her tone that she means it as an endearment, and he takes his place kneeling above her. She positions her spit-slick cock against his hole and he shivers in anticipation. She brings her other hand up to his shoulder and pushes him down slowly, and he moans loudly as she fills him. 

He's trembling by the time he's fully seated against her, and they both rest with their foreheads together, adjusting to the shared sensations. Finally, Allura tilts Lance's chin up slightly to look him in the eye as she gives the breathless command, "Move." 

Lance lifts himself with his legs, then lets himself fall back onto her, impaling himself on her cock. He loves when she does this for him. She usually keeps her female anatomy for their nights together, but every once in a while, she'll shift for him, and he lives for her touch however she'll give it to him, but he craves the feeling of his Princess taking him. He blushes red at the thought that she is bigger than he is, and he shivers at the humiliation of it. He bounces desperately, her hand holding his bound arms to guide his rhythm until he can hold it himself. 

Once he's steadily moving on her, she traces her nails up his thighs, over the smooth skin of his stomach, watching his sides twitch at the tickling sensation before coming to rest at his chest. Her fingers tease at his nipples and he lets out a cry, his breathing becoming even faster. He's always been sensitive there, and he so loves when she teases him. He arches his chest into her touch, rolling his hips when he ruts down to hit all the most tender spots inside himself.  
Allura can feel herself getting close, but she wants something more. She quickly moves one hand to untie the scarf, throwing it away and bringing her hand back into position at her boy's chest. Lance's hands fly to her breasts, kneading the flesh as his fingers find her nipples and begin to brush and tease. His pace speeds up, fucking himself harder and faster on her thick length as desperate sobs fall from his lips. Tears streak his cheeks again, but this time tears of pleasure as he ruts his own cock against her stomach while he fills himself with hers. 

Allura's fingers move harder and faster over her Pet's chest, her mouth coming up to nip and suck and lick at his neck. She pinches and twists his nipples harshly, and with a tight squeeze of his hands over her breasts, he screams out a tortured sound as he cums, his release painting both of their chests. He rolls his hips harder, riding out his orgasm, his fingers moving frantically over Allura's breasts until she cries out and plummets after him into orgasm, filling him with her slick. Trails of milk drip over Lance's fingers where they continue to knead her chest softly, almost comfortingly. 

Allura continues to kiss and suck at his neck as Lance leans forward, resting his forehead on her shoulder, and holds onto her tightly, trembling with the aftershocks. He can feel her growing soft inside him, and while he'd like to stay like that for a little while longer, he can feel her slick release dripping out of him around her and he shifts uncomfortably. He whines in protest but doesn't fight her as she carefully lifts him off of her, lying him down on his side next to her. She starts to get up, but he whines again and reaches for her. 

She squeezes his hand gently, and explains, "I'm just going to get some things to clean up. I'll be right back. I promise." He squeezes her hand once more before letting go. 

She hurries to clean herself up, then gets a warm, damp towel to clean Lance up with and some ointment for his back before returning to the bed. She wipes him down, cleaning him of leftover sweat and whatever else was drying on his skin, then carefully began to apply the salve to the red skin of his back and buttocks. He hisses when she touches the worst marks, Allura apologizing softly as she continues. Once it's on, though, Lance heaves a sigh of relief as the stinging begins to subside and the heat left there starts cool. Allura sits beside him again, holding him close as he begins to come out of his headspace again.

He begins trembling slightly, and huffs in frustration. Allura feels him curling into himself and asks, "Lance, what's wrong?" 

He huffs again, "I don't know why I'm shaking, this is stupid, I'm sorry." She pulls him in closer again, kissing his forehead.

"You went through a lot tonight Lance, your body is just trying to get itself back in order." He settles against her as the trembling continues. "You did so well, Lance. Took everything so well for me. My Good Boy. Thank you for trusting me with this." 

He laughs softly, hands snaking around her waist to hold onto her. "Thanks, Princess. I love you. So much." 

She brushes his arm. "I love you too, Pet." 

He takes they're both exhausted, but Lance is still buzzing, and he hesitantly asks, "Princess?" 

She pries her eyes open to answer him. "Hmm?" 

Lance blushes softly, and asks, "I, um... I was wondering if, maybe, you'd let me... I mean, if I could... Uh..." He sighs loudly before blurting out, "I was wondering if I could keep drinking your milk? I... I know the scene is over, and we're supposed to be winding down, but you taste so good, and it's just comforting and it just, makes me feel safe and happy, and I know you probably don't want me to but--"

"Lance," she cuts off his nervous rambling with a hand over his mouth, "It's alright. Go ahead." 

He stares in surprised silence for a moment before pushing her hand away and catching her lips in a kiss. "You're amazing, Allura." 

She blushes slightly at the compliment and positions herself so he can reach her. He cups both hands over her chest a moment, pressing soft kisses to each nipple with a fond smile that would probably be amusing at another time, then he leans in and catches one in his mouth, suckling softly as his eyes slip closed peacefully. She smiles and runs her fingers through her hair, pausing to brush over the collar still around Lance's neck. 

"You're amazing too, my Beloved."


End file.
